


Death Comes to Amherst

by ProfessorSarcastic



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Emily Dickinson - Fandom
Genre: "Because I Could Not Stop for Death", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSarcastic/pseuds/ProfessorSarcastic
Summary: Death kindly stops for Emily Dickinson and takes her for a ride.





	Death Comes to Amherst

“How kind of you to stop for me.”

IT IS NO TROUBLE. YOU WILL NEED A WARMER SHAWL. 

“Thank you, I have my tippet.”

IT IS ONLY TULLE.

“Who is your little friend?”

HE IS THE DEATH OF RATS.

“He needs a better name. I shall call him . . . Immortality!”

SQUEEEEK!

“Look at the children playing at recess!”

THEY ARE PART OF THE METAPHOR.

“Those grain fields shine golden in the sunset.”

THEY ARE ALSO METAPHORICAL.

“It is growing cold.”

SYMBOLIC.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t feel symbolic.”

I TOLD YOU TO BRING A WARMER SHAWL.

“And I suppose that charming little house in the ground is a symbol as well.”

NO. IT IS A FEEGLE MOUND. AND I ASSURE YOU THAT THE MAC FEEGLE ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT SYMBOLIC.

“Where are we going now?”

TOWARDS ETERNITY, MISS DICKINSON. ALWAYS TOWARDS ETERNITY.


End file.
